Cura Médica para el Engaño
by MerlinaDementiaSnow
Summary: Un engaño, una decepción y un accidente. Bella Swan nunca pensó que serían los ingredientes necesarios para encontrar al hombre de sus sueños. One-Shot. ExB. Todos humanos. Lemmon. 2do capitulo EDWARD POV.
1. Bella POV

**Disclaimer:** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente los utilizo para entretenerme. La historia es producto de mi imaginación, por lo que necesitan de mi autorización para su uso.

**Summary**: Un engaño, una decepción y un accidente. Bella Swan nunca pensó que serían los ingredientes necesarios para encontrar al hombre de sus sueños. One-Shot. ExB. Todos humanos. Lemmon.

* * *

**Cura Médica para el Engaño**

No sabía hacia donde ir. Luego de adelantar un poco de trabajo en la oficina, decidí volver a casa y darle una sorpresa a mi novio. Pero como todo en esta vida se presenta al revés, terminé siendo yo la sorprendida. Después de haber pasado años juntos, de estar comprometidos hace un par de meses y con un matrimonio a la vuelta de la esquina, no encontraba compartiendo la cama con quien era mi mejor amiga.

Ahora, conducía de noche por las oscuras calles de la cuidad, con una tormenta cayendo de cielo y una cascada de lágrimas descendiendo por mis mejillas. Apenas podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que no pude reaccionar a tiempo cuando una camioneta se pasó una luz en rojo y chocó de frente conmigo. Por suerte, llevaba cinturón de seguridad y estaba conduciendo con mucho cuidado. Me quedé quieta, esperando a la ambulancia que alguien había gritado que esperara.

A pesar de no tener ninguna herida visible, los paramédicos insistieron en llevarme a Urgencias, alegando que podía tener alguna lesión interna de la que no sabíamos. Para dejarlos más tranquilos, accedí a regañadientes.

-Isabella Swan, 24 años – exponía un paramédico mientras me ingresaban en una camilla a la sección de urgencias – tuvo un accidente en la Av. Dashwood.

Me ví rodeada de enfermeras que colocaban extrañas cosas sobre mí. Traté de ignorar todo, cerrando los ojos y deseando que todo acabara de una vez por todas. No tenía ninguna herida y nada me dolía, excepto el corazón, pero no había ninguna cura médica para el engaño.

Continúe ignorando todo a mí alrededor, hasta que una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Llevemos a la señorita Swan a una habitación más privada – abro los ojos y me encuentro a una estrella de cine con bata médica – no es necesario que le hagamos estudios en Trauma.

Mi mente no lograba creer lo que mis ojos veían. Aquel alto y pálido hombre, de facciones fuertes y cobrizo cabello, era _MI_ doctor. Por su aspecto, no aparentaba más de unos 30 años y por su manera de hablar, de moverse y andar, debería estar caminando en una pasarela en Paris o en el plató de la última película de Cameron James.

-Bueno, señorita Swan – comienza a decir – soy el Doctor Edward Cullen y la entenderé esta noche.

Antes de responder, me dí cuenta que me habían transportado a una blanca e inmaculada habitación, y que, por sobre todo, estábamos el doctor y yo, solos.

-Por favor, llámeme Bella y tráteme de tú.

-Solamente si tú me tratas de tú también – me respondió dándome una sonrisa que me dejó en blanco por varios segundos.

Lentamente se acercó a mí con la misma sonrisa matadora, mientas colocaba un estetoscopio en mi pecho, sin dejar de mirarme. Luego, con una voz cargada de sensualidad volvió a hablarme.

-Dime si te duele – me miro directo a los ojos y comenzó, tocando mi rostro, mi cuello y mis hombros. Negué el dolor en todo, porque, a decir verdad, estaba disfrutando el suave toque sobre mi piel.

-Ahora, dime si te duele – casi sin darme cuenta, sus manos estaban sobre mis pechos, aún con la blusa puesta. No pude decir nada, sólo me limité a cerrar los ojos y arquear la espalda, presionando aún más mis pechos contra sus manos. Lentamente comenzó a descender, mientras yo volvía a respirar.

Su boca se acercó a la mía, al mismo tiempo en que sus manos recorrían mis costados. La recibí gustosa, sin pensar en nada que no fueran sus caricias y el dulce sabor de su boca. Al separarnos, tomé una gran bocanada de aire, llenando mis pulmones de su esencia. El continuó haciendo un camino de besos por mi mandíbula hasta mi oído, mientras sus manos no dejaban de deslizarse por mi cuerpo.

-¿Te duele aquí? – susurró en mi oído, mientras una de sus manos se metía bajo mi falda y comenzaba a acariciarme sobre mis bragas.

En ese mismo instante, mi garganta se cerró y no pude respirar con normalidad. Simples jadeos salían de mi boca, mientras me agarraba fuertemente de los bordes de la camilla, tratando de buscar algún punto de equilibrio.

No sé de donde saqué la personalidad, olvidándome de todos mis prejuicios, pero de la nada tomé las solapas de su bata y lo atraje hacía mi, obligándolo a colocar casi todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Busque sus labios desesperadamente, siendo recibida de la misma manera. Nuestras lenguas batallaban arduamente, sin dar tregua.

Pero rápidamente los recuerdos comenzaron a golpear mi cabeza. Mi mente no podía procesar el que Mike, mi novio, y mi mejor amiga, Jessica, me hubieran engañado. Los tres habíamos abandonado Forks para poder tener mejores posibilidades de estudios. Mientras Mike y yo vivíamos juntos, Jessica vivía con su familia, la cual al poco tiempo de comenzar habían decidido mudarse a Seattle para acompañarla. Lamentablemente, yo no tenía la misma suerte, pero me conformaba con tenerla a ella y a Mike apoyándome. Ahora que repasaba todo, me daba cuenta lo tonta e ingenua que había sido. No era normal que disfrutaran tanto estar juntos, que se comportaran, muchas veces, con más confianza que la de simples amigos.

Dejé de responder el beso cuando las lágrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos. Edward se dio cuenta de inmediato, alejando rápidamente, mirándome con miedo.

-Yo… lo siento – susurró desviando la mirada – lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto. Probablemente tengas un novio esperándote en casa...

Con sus palabras, comencé a llorar desesperadamente, impidiendo que continuara con su discurso. Los sollozos escapaban de mis labios sin que yo pudiera hacer mucho para detenerlos. Mi respiración cada vez era más errática; me costaba hacer llegar el oxigeno a mis pulmones, y eso comenzó a alarmarlo.

-Bella, respira – me dijo obligándome a sentarme y colocando es estetoscopio en mi espalda – no te preocupes. Fui poco profesional y no volverá a repetirse.

-No es eso – dije respirando con dificultad – no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es sólo que… – no pude seguir hablando. Las palabras simplemente no querían salir de mi boca, por lo que me limité a recargar mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward y seguir llorando.

Él me acerco a su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar suavemente mi espalda con una mano, mientras que con la otra lo hacía con mi pelo, en un intento de tranquilizarme. Yo simplemente me dejé abrazar, mientras me desahogaba.

-Hoy decidí llegar a casa más temprano, para darle una sorpresa a mi prometido – comencé a contar, luego de alejarme un poco de él. Edward simplemente me miro, alentándome a continuar – pero la sorprendida terminé siendo yo. Lo encontré engañándome con mi mejor amiga. Sé que no soy alguien estupenda o algo por el estilo, pero no es algo para lo que estaba preparada – dije antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a descender nuevamente.

-Mírame – me ordeno tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – no vuelvas a repetir eso. Sólo toma echar un vistazo a tus ojos para darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres – añadió limpiando los restos de lágrimas de mis mejillas.

No pude decir nada antes sus palabras, la hermosa forma en que me hablaba, como si fuera una pequeña niña a la que temía dañar.

-Sólo dices eso para consolarme – murmuré apartando la mirada de la suya.

-Mírame de nuevo a los ojos y te darás cuenta que no estoy mintiéndote – susurro colocando un dedo bajo mi mentón y conectando nuestras miradas – es fácil ver en tus ojos todas las cualidades que te hacen hermosa.

Una estúpida sonrisa se colocó en mis labios. Al mirar a sus ojos me dí cuenta que no me mentía, que la calidez de su propia sonrisa era verdadera. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí verdaderamente querida.

Lentamente nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse, como si fuesen imanes que no podían permanecer separados mucho más tiempo. Nuestros labios comenzaron a rozarse, sin que nosotros dejásemos de mirarnos. Cuando por fin nos unimos en ese tan anhelado beso, sentí que todo lo que había pasado era por algo. Si no hubiera encontrado a Mike y Jessica engañándome, nunca habría salido de mi casa en una noche de tormenta, y probablemente no habría conocido al perfecto Edward Cullen. Una sonrisa se estampó en mí al darme cuenta de eso, mientras le daba más acceso a sus labios sobre mi cuello.

Rápidamente fui empujándolo, pero sin dejar que sus labios abandonaran mi cuello. Cuando pude sentarme en el borde de la camilla, lo obligué a incorporarse para quitarle la bata y la camisa, descubriendo la perfección de su pecho y abdomen. Sin esperar más, comencé a besarlo, mientras mis manos recorrían los músculos de su espalda. Extrañando sus labios, me puse de pie para alcanzarlos.

Edward, sin separar sus labios de los míos, comenzó a desabotonar lentamente mi blusa, acariciando mi abdomen sutilmente. Al quedar sólo con mi falda y mi sujetador, una abrumadora sensación de vergüenza me atacó, haciéndome girar la cabeza, mientras me mordía el labio inferior y me sujetaba con fuerza de la camilla.

Él suavemente tomó mi rostro, clavando su mirada en la mía. Esos ojos dorados me hacían sentir que la vergüenza estaba de más. Su lujuria que veía casi igualaba a la que yo sentía.

No sé cual de los dos reaccionó primero, tal vez los dos lo hicimos al mismo tiempo, pero nuestras bocas nuevamente estaban juntas, nuestras lenguas entrelazadas casi agresivamente, mientras jadeos y gemidos iban de una boca a la otra.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, aún sin separar de los de Edward, hice girar nuestros cuerpos para que su espalda diera con la camilla. Él se alejó unos centímetros de mi rostro, levantando una ceja, interrogándome con la mirada. Yo simplemente me limité a mostrarla la sonrisa más grande que tenía como respuesta, mientras lo empujaba suavemente para que se recostara sobre la camilla que estaba detrás de él. Una vez recostado, comencé a gatear por su cuerpo. Besé sus caderas y comencé una hilera de besos por sus bien definidos abdominales, para llegar a su pecho y dejar besos donde latía su corazón. Subí por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus labios, mientras mis manos desabrochaban su pantalón.

Una sonrisa atravesó mi rostro cuando me alejé un poco de él para contemplar su miembro, erguido ante mí, como una invitación para el pecado. Volví a atacar sus labios, sintiendo como sus manos recorrían toda mi espalda, y su erección me rozaba el interior de los muslos, haciendo que mi instinto de abrirlos se intensificara.

-¿Estás segura? – me preguntó en un tono tenue y sensual que me provocó una intensa oleada de humedad entre los piernas.

El placer que sentía me impedía hablar, por lo que sólo pude asentir con mi cabeza como única respuesta. Con una enorme y arrogante sonrisa, rompió y se deshizo de mis bragas. Pensé en protestar, pero sus caricias me nublaron la mente y me obligaron a dejar caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, en señal de placer.

Cuando recuperé el aliento, me posicioné sobre él y lentamente comencé a descender sobre su miembro, sujetándome fuertemente de sus hombros, con miedo a que el placer que estaba sintiendo me hiciera perder el equilibrio por completo. Edward me sostenía por las caderas, ayudándome en mi descenso. Una vez que me penetró a fondo, los dos soltamos roncos gemidos, quedándonos completamente quietos por algunos segundos. Una vez que comencé a moverme sobre él, levantó sus caderas para introducirse en mí aún más, si era posible. Desabrochó mi sujetador y me encontré vistiendo solamente mi falda, aunque ya no había espacio para la vergüenza en mí. La mirada de Edward sobre mi cuerpo me hacía sentir especial.

Nuestros jadeos y gemidos inundaban la habitación, y la parte racional de mi cerebro, que se había reducido considerablemente, no evitaba preguntarse como es que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo, pero el placer que sentía desechaba las preguntas velozmente.

No sé como lo hizo, ni en qué momento, pero de repente terminé con la camilla bajo mi espalda y con Edward sobre mi cuerpo, aún conectados. Mis manos no podían dejar de recorrer sus musculosos brazos y espalda, y él no dejaba de besar mi cuello y, cada cierto tiempo, susurrar mi nombre junto a mi oído. Nunca había sentido tanto placer en toda mi vida.

Cuando Edward tomó una de mis piernas, colocándola sobre su hombro, un espasmo me recorrió por completo, antes de que una magnífica marea de éxtasis me invadiera. Nunca pensé que fuera posible sentir tanto placer en las manos de un hombre. Mis gemidos comenzaron a subir de tono, mientras gritaba su nombre y él el mío. De repente la marea del placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo, doblando los dedos de mis pies, arqueando mi espalda y haciéndome gritar como nunca lo había hecho. Miles de puntitos de colores estallaron frente a mis ojos y pude rozar el cielo con los dedos.

Edward gruñó por lo bajo y se corrió, susurrando mi nombre. Me penetró unas cuantas veces más y se descargó en mi interior, mientras gemía por lo bajo. Luego, apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba sus cobrizos cabellos una y otra vez, probablemente con la más estúpida y radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creo que deberíamos vestirnos. Moriría de vergüenza si alguien entra y nos encuentra en este estado – susurré mirando sus ojos y sonriendo.

-Tienes razón – dijo besándome. Enseguida se incorporó y me ayudó a hacerlo.

Me acerqué a su ropa, que estaba esparcida por el suelo, y tomé sus boxers. Edward levantó una ceja cuando me vio ponerme su ropa interior. Yo le devolví una sonrisa petulante y coloqué mis manos sobre mis caderas.

-No me mires con esa cara. Tú fuiste quien rompió mi ropa interior – dije apuntándolo – así que asume las consecuencias.

-Asumo las consecuencias en su totalidad – susurró abrazándome por la espalda – pero déjame decirte algo: es muy sexy verte usar mi ropa.

Rápidamente el color subió a mi cara, provocándole risas que apagaba sobre mi cuello. Enseguida nos terminamos de vestir y salimos de la habitación, aparentando una estricta relación paciente-doctor.

-Está en perfecta condiciones, Srta. Swan – dijo entregándome algunos documentos y mis pertenencias – pero me gustaría verla mañana. Tengo que asegurarme que su recuperación se realice en óptimas condiciones – agrega susurrándome en el oído, asegurándose que nadie más escuchara.

Asentí solemnemente, mientras discretamente intercambiábamos los números de nuestros móviles. Nuestras miradas parecían no querer despegarse, pero eventualmente él tuvo que volver a trabajar, por lo que nos despedimos y lo deje ir.

De pronto, caí en cuenta que mi coche había sido chocado y no estaba en condiciones de ser conducido, además del hecho de que probablemente estuviera en el mismo lugar del incidente. Tenía suficiente dinero como para tomar un taxi y dirigirme a casa, pero me di cuenta que no quería volver. Desde de lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, ese lugar se había convertido, para mí, en un lugar frío con cuatro paredes, un techo y alguien con quien ya no quería convivir ni relacionarme. El único lugar al que habría concurrido en una situación así habría sido la casa de Jessica, pero ese lugar ya no era una opción. Ni su casa ni ella. Sin saber a donde dirigirme ni qué hacer, me dejé caer en una de las incomodas sillas de la sala de espera de emergencias.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había concurrido, ni cuando había pasado en esa posición, pero una melodiosa voz me sacó de mi ensoñación, atrayéndome a una mejor realidad.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te sientes bien? – levanté la mirada y frente a mí se encontraba el glorioso Dr. Edward Cullen, frunciéndome el ceño en señal de preocupación.

-Estoy bien, simplemente me di cuenta que no tengo a donde ir – me encogí de hombros ante mi respuesta, hasta que caí en cuenta de algo - ¿Tú no deberías estar trabajando? Me dijiste que tenías turno hasta las 6 am.

-Bueno – tomó aire, como si no se atreviera a decir algo – tenía turno hasta las 6 am, pero le pedí a un colega que me cubriera porque tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer? – pregunté acercándome a él.

-Ayudar y estar junto a cierta sexy paciente que atendí hoy – susurró en mi oído, antes de besarme tiernamente.

Sonreí tontamente luego del beso, apoyando mi frente sobre la suya, suspirando sin ninguna razón aparente. Ahora que Edward estaba en mi vida, sentía que no había necesidad de preocuparme por nada más que no fuera él.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Hola! Primero que todo, espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Inicialmente fue un regalo para una amiga que se fue de intercambio de USA, pero hice algunas adaptaciones, principalmente con los personajes, y decidí publicarla.

Espero sus opiniones, felicitaciones (hoy es mi cumpleaños ^^) , críticas, tortazos, etc etc. Comentar el gratis y nos hace a todos felices =)

Espero que estes bien. Si hay algún interesado en leer algo más de mí, en mi perfil pueden ver mis demás publicaciones. Hay un fic que recién está comenzando, y probablemente, entre hoy y mañana, suba el segundo capítulo.

**~Merlina.**


	2. Edward POV

**Disclaimer:** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente los utilizo para entretenerme. La historia es producto de mi imaginación, por lo que necesitan de mi autorización para su uso.

**Summary**: Un engaño, una decepción y un accidente. Bella Swan nunca pensó que serían los ingredientes necesarios para encontrar al hombre de sus sueños. One-Shot. ExB. Todos humanos. Lemmon.

Algunos comentarios pidieron un _Edward POV_. Bastante tarde pude terminarlo (gracias a mis exámenes finales) pero aquí está.

* * *

**Cura Médica para el Engaño**

**Edward POV**

Todavía no cumplía siquiera la mitad de mi turno y estaba verdaderamente exhausto. Las últimas semanas habían sido de locos y comenzaban a pasarme la factura. Sólo llevaba un mes y medio en Seattle, pero los recuerdos de los últimos eventos que viví en Chicago todavía estaban frescos. Durante mis estudios de medicina, conocí a Victoria. Nos comunicamos y relacionamos bastante bien, por lo que, para el siguiente año escolar, terminamos mudándonos juntos. La presenté a mi familia, incluyendo a mi medio hermano James, con el que no me llevaba del todo bien. Ella hizo lo mismo con la suya, reforzando nuestra relación. Al terminar nuestros estudios nos comprometimos, decidiendo casarnos en mi cuidad natal, después de un año. La ceremonia se realizaría en la casa de mis padres, por lo que los dos dormiríamos ahí, en habitaciones separadas, a petición de mi madre y hermana pequeña, que querían mantener todas las tradiciones al pie de la letra. Pero la noche anterior a la boda no pude soportar el estar separado de ella, por lo que me escabullí por el pasillo y me acerqué a su habitación; necesitaba verla, hablar con ella, sentirla junto a mí. Lamentablemente, encontré a mi prometida y a mi medio hermano en una comprometedora situación. Cancelé rápidamente la ceremonia y pedí mi traslado al primer hospital que pudiera aceptarme, pues no quería seguir escuchando absurdas disculpas, miradas arrepentidas o de lástima.

Había sido difícil dejar a mi familia, pero necesitaba un nuevo comienzo, necesitaba dejar todo atrás.

Estaba pensando en tomarme un pequeño descanso y dormir un poco en la sala de residentes, cuando escuché las sirenas de las ambulancias. Me acerqué velozmente, dispuesto a atender cualquier emergencia que llegara. La primera camilla traía a un hombre con múltiples cortaduras en el rostro y heridas sobre su pecho. Podría decir que había tenido algún tipo de accidente automovilístico; había una desastrosa tormenta afuera y no era el primer herido que recibíamos. Antes de poder atenderlo, el doctor Wilson me ordeno esperar al próximo paciente mientras se iba con aquel hombre. Casi enseguida, entro otra camilla, así que me acerqué mientras el paramédico exponía el caso.

-Isabella Swan, 24 años – me acerqué a una enfermera, quien me ayudó con los guantes, mientras seguíamos a la camilla – tuvo un accidente en la Av. Dashwood.

Llegamos a la sala de trauma y ví como las enfermeras y otro médico conectaban a la paciente a todos los monitores correspondientes, impidiéndome ver su rostro, por lo que me concentré en sus resultados, encontrando todo aparentemente normal.

Al acercarme, quede completamente anonadado. Aquella joven era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Brillante cabello caoba, piel pálida y facciones delicadas y finas. Tragué en seco, intentando mantener mi profesionalismo.

-Llevemos a la señorita Swan a una habitación más privada – ella abre los ojos, sumergiéndome en la profundidad de su mirada chocolate – no es necesario que le hagamos estudios en Trauma.

Intenté alejar mi mente de su belleza, mientras ayudaba a las enfermeras a llevarla a una pequeña habitación privada. Enseguida escuchamos otra ambulancia, por lo que le pedí a las enfermeras y al otro doctor que fueran a ayudar, pues este caso no aparentaba tener complicaciones.

Aclaré mis pensamientos y me dirigí hacia ella, dejando junto a los instrumentos médicos la historia clínica que habíamos abierto para ella.

-Bueno, señorita Swan – comienzo a decir – soy el Doctor Edward Cullen y la entenderé esta noche.

Sus sorprendidos e intensos ojos caoba se clavaron sobre los míos, despertando sensaciones que pensé estaban escondidas y sin acceso.

-Por favor, llámeme Bella y tráteme de tú – dijo, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Solamente si tú me tratas de tú también – le digo sonriéndole, provocando que el color de sus mejillas aumentara considerablemente.

Siguiendo con el correspondiente protocolo, quite el estetoscopio que colgaba en mi cuello y colocándolo adecuadamente en mis oídos, acerqué el otro extremo a su pecho, comprobando que su respiración fuera la correcta. Su respiración se oía algo errática, y su corazón bombeaba frenéticamente, pero se lo atribuí al sonrojo de sus mejillas, las cuales me hablaban de una hermosa timidez.

Tratando de que la lujuria que estaba despertando en mi no se notara, volví a hablarle.

-Dime si te duele – le dije, mirando directamente a sus ojos, mientras tocaba su rostro, cuello y hombros. Negó todo dolor, mientras sus facciones demostraban lo gustosa que se encontraba. Su piel era suave, cálida bajo mi tacto.

-Ahora, dime si te duele – casi sin pensarlo, mis manos estaban sobre sus pechos, que estaban protegidos por el sujetador y la blusa. La lujuria me invadió al verla cerrar los ojos y arquear la espalda para mí, presionando aún más sus senos contra mis manos. Lentamente comencé a descender, mientras ella respiraba erráticamente.

No pude aguantar más la excitación que provocaba en mí ver a tan asombrosa criatura retorcerse de placer, por lo que me acerqué y ataqué sus labios. Ella me aceptó gustosa, rodeando mi cuello con un brazo y acercándome a ella. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario entre nosotros, tomé una bocanada de aire, al igual que ella, llenándome de su esencia. Seguí un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta uno de sus oídos, sin dejar de recorrer su suave cuerpo descendentemente. El deseo nublaba mi mente, borrando todo pensamiento que no fuera la mujer que se retorcía bajo mis manos.

-¿Te duele aquí? – susurré en su oído, mientras una de mis manos se metía bajo su falda y comenzaba a acariciarla sobre sus bragas. Comenzaba a mojarse para mí, mandando corrientes eléctricas por mi espina y haciendo crecer dolorosamente la erección en mi entrepierna.

El sentir su excitación y el dulce sabor de su cuello, mandaron a la basura todo control y profesionalismo que tenía. Sensuales jadeos salían de su boca, vibrando en su suave garganta que yo besaba una y otra vez. Sus manos estaban fuertemente agarradas a los bordes de la camilla, haciéndola arquearse hacia mí.

Las ansias por sentir sus labios nuevamente fueron más poderosas. No pude resistirme a sus labios rojos e hinchados que me invitaban al pecado. Uní nuevamente mi boca con la suya, dejándome llevar por los sentimientos que intentaban dominarme.

De pronto, la pequeña burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos se rompió. Bella dejó de responder el beso al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se cristalizaban de lágrimas. En ese segundo, una pequeña lucecita se encendió en mi cabeza. Ella era una paciente y yo era su doctor. Me había atrevido a mancillar su belleza y entereza comportándome de una manera deplorable. Había dejado que mi lujuria, su belleza y la esperanza de alcanzar algo verdadero me cegaran.

-Yo… lo siento – susurré desviando la mirada, dejando que la vergüenza me poseyera – lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto. Probablemente tengas un novio esperándote en casa...

Antes que pudiera continuar hablando, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Los sollozos escapaban de sus labios y su respiración se volvía a cada segundo más errática, ahogándola.

-Bella, respira – la obligué a sentarse, colocando el estetoscopio en su espalda, chocando la llegada de aire a sus pulmones – no te preocupes. Fui poco profesional y no volverá a repetirse.

-No es eso – dijo con dificultad, intentando recuperar su respiración – no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es sólo que… – nuevamente los sollozos la dominaron, impidiendo que continuara hablando. Se acercó un poco más a mí, recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

La vulnerabilidad de su imagen me golpeo por completo. Lo único que quería era alejar todo el dolor de ella. Una pequeña desconocida había tocado el fondo de mi corazón, llegando al punto de querer protegerla de todo lo que pudiera dañarla. La acerqué aún más a mi cuerpo e intente tranquilizarla, acariciando suavemente su espalda y cabello, permitiendo que se desahogara conmigo.

-Hoy decidí llegar a casa más temprano, para darle una sorpresa a mi prometido – comenzó a contar – pero la sorprendida terminé siendo yo. Lo encontré engañándome con mi mejor amiga. Sé que no soy alguien estupenda o algo por el estilo, pero no es algo para lo que estaba preparada – dijo y las lágrimas comenzaron nuevamente a caer por sus mejillas.

Un enorme disgusto comenzó a dominarme luego de escuchar aquellas palabras. A pesar de conocerla hace tan poco tiempo, la sinceridad de su mirada me decía todo lo que tenía que saber de ella. La furia que sentía por su "novio" y "mejor amiga" no se comparaba con la que sentía al escuchar como se menospreciaba a si misma.

-Mírame – le ordené tomando su rostro entre mis manos – no vuelvas a repetir eso. Sólo toma echar un vistazo a tus ojos para darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres.

-Sólo dices eso para consolarme – murmuró sonrojándose y apartando su mirada de la mía.

-Mírame de nuevo a los ojos y te darás cuenta que no estoy mintiéndote – conecté nuevamente nuestras miradas – es fácil ver en tus ojos todas las cualidades que te hacen hermosa.

Una dulce sonrisa se colocó en sus labios, haciéndola aún más adorable e irresistible ante mis ojos.

Como si no pudiera estar separado mucho más tiempo de ella, comencé a acercarme a su rostro, viendo como ella repetía la misma acción. Mientras nos mirábamos intensamente, nuestros labios se rozaban y cuando por fin nos unimos en ese tan anhelado beso, sentí que todo lo que había pasado era por algo. Si no hubiera encontrado a mi prometida engañándome con mi hermanastro y hubiera decidido escapar y poner una gran distancia entre nosotros, no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la perfecta Isabella Swan. Una sonrisa se estampó en mí rostro mientras devoraba su cuello.

Comencé a retroceder cuando sentí como empujaba suavemente mis hombros, pero en ningún momento dejé de besar sus labios. Me incorporé completamente cuando ella se sentó al borde de la camilla y deje que el deseo me dominada al perderme en la lujuria de su mirada, mientras me desprendía de mi bata y camisa. Sin prisa y sin pausa, comenzó a besar toda porción de pie que estaba a su alcance, provocándome sensaciones que nunca antes habían experimentado.

Cuando se puso de pie y alcanzó mis labios, comencé a desabrochar lentamente su blusa, acariciando sutilmente la piel que tenía bajo mis manos. Cuando ambos quedamos desnudos de la cintura para arriba, la timidez pareció dominarla, mientras giraba su rostro completamente sonrojado, se mordía el labio interior y sujetaba con fuerza la camilla, inclinándose un poco sobre ella.

Suavemente tomé su rostro, clavando mi mirada sobre la suya. Necesitaba hacerla entender que había descubierto lo maravillosa que era tan sólo con mirarla. Que el mundo debería detenerse a adorarla, como yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Poco a poco, la vergüenza de sus ojos se transformo en lujuria, una lujuria que yo mismo sentía.

Los dos reaccionamos al mismo tiempo, uniendo nuestras bocas viciosamente, entrelazando nuestras lenguas casi agresivamente, mientras sus jadeos pasaban a mi boca y los míos a la suya.

Tomando el completo control de la situación, hizo girar nuestros cuerpos para que mi espalda diera con la camilla. La interrogué con la mirada, intentando averiguar que se traía entre manos. La única respuesta que obtuve fue una resplandeciente y abrumadora sonrisa de su parte, que por unos segundos, me deslumbró completamente. Suavemente me empujó, por lo que terminé recostándome por completo en la camilla, siguiendo sus órdenes. Enseguida se subió a la camilla y comenzó a gatear por mi cuerpo. Besó mis caderas, para luego comenzar una hilera por mis abdominales, volviéndome completamente loco. Llegó a mi pecho y comenzó a besar el lugar donde estaba mi acelerado corazón, antes de seguir su camino de besos por mi cuello hasta mis labios, que la recibieron gustosa, mientras sus manos luchaban por desabrochar mi pantalón.

Cuando logró ganar la batalla contra mi pantalón, se separó un poco de mí y contempló unos segundos mi baja anatomía, relamiéndose sus labios y sonriendo cuando mi erguido miembro se encontró libre. Volvimos a besarnos, mientras mis manos recorrían sin cesar su sublime espalda, hasta bajar a sus torneadas piernas. Subí un poco su falda, dejando que mis manos sintieran el calor de sus muslos y entrepierna, antes de volver a su espalda. Ahora, mi dolorosa erección rozaba el interior de sus muslos, llevándome casi al límite.

Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, tenía que estar seguro. Necesitaba la seguridad que ella quería esto tanto como yo lo quería.

-¿Estás segura? – le pregunté, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Sólo obtuve un asentimiento con su cabeza, pues ningún sonido salió de su boca. Se mordía fuertemente el labio y su rostro mostraba el placer que le estaba provocando. Eso me llenó de jactancia y arrogancia, por lo que sonriéndole, rompí y me deshice de sus bragas. Cuando vi que intentaría protestar, acaricié su centro con mis dedos. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, en señal de placer. Cuando disminuí mis caricias, Bella logró recuperar el aliento. Se acomodó sobre mí y comenzó a descender sobre su miembro, sujetándose fuertemente de mis hombros. Sujetándola por las caderas, la ayudé en el descenso. Una vez que la penetré a fondo, los dos soltamos roncos gemidos, quedándonos completamente quietos por algunos segundos. Un abrumador placer me atravesó por completo, mientras el calor de su centro me calentaba. Una vez que comenzó a moverse sobre mí, levanté mis caderas para introducirme en ella aún más, si era posible. Sus pechos, que comenzaban a volverme loco, aún estaban protegidos por su sujetador, por lo que rápidamente lo desabroché, dejándolos libres.

Nuestros jadeos y gemidos inundaban la habitación, y la forma en que se movía su cuerpo sobre el mío era lo mejor que sus ojos habían visto. Dejándome llevar por mis impulsos, nos hice girar, sin salir de ella, hasta estar sobre su cuerpo y la camilla tras su espalda. Ahora, sus manos recorrían mi espalda y brazos sin cesar, aumentando aún más las extraordinarias sensaciones que sentía. Yo besaba su cuello y toda porción de su piel que encontraba a mi alcance y cada cierto tiempo, susurraba su nombre junto a su oído. Nunca había sentido tanto placer en toda mi vida.

Cuando me di cuenta que estábamos cerca de la cúspide, tomé una de sus piernas y la coloqué sobre mi hombro, alcanzando un nuevo ángulo de placer. Nunca pensé que tal marea de éxtasis fuera capaz de sentirse gracias a una mujer, una mágica mujer. Sus gemidos comenzaron a subir de tono, mientras gritábamos el nombre del otro. Tuve el deleite de ver como la marea del placer recorría todo su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda y haciéndola gritar como hasta el momento no lo había hecho. Su rostro se crispo del placer que estaba sintiendo mientras sus ojos se volvían ligeramente blancos.

Estaba a unos pasos de seguirla, por lo que aumenté la velocidad de mis embestidas, hasta descargarme dentro de ella, gruñendo y susurrando su nombre. Luego, apoyé su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello una y otra vez.

-Creo que deberíamos vestirnos. Moriría de vergüenza si alguien entra y nos encuentra en este estado – susurró mirándome tiernamente, a través de sus largas pestañas.

-Tienes razón – dijo besándola. Enseguida me incorporé y la ayudé a hacerlo.

Vi atentamente como se acercaba a mi ropa, esparcida por el suelo, hasta alcanzar mis boxers. Levanté una ceja al verla colocárselos bajo su falda, interrogándola con mi mirada. Me devolvió la más grande y petulantes de las sonrisas, antes de colocar sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-No me mires con esa cara. Tú fuiste quien rompió mi ropa interior – dijo apuntándome – así que asume las consecuencias.

-Asumo las consecuencias en su totalidad – susurre acercándome a ella y abrazándola por la espalda – pero déjame decirte algo: es muy sexy verte usar mi ropa.

Observé como el color subía rápidamente por su rostro, haciéndola lucir extremadamente sexy, a pesar de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, por lo que tuve que apagar mis risas en la dulce piel de su cuello. Enseguida nos terminamos de vestir y salimos de la habitación, aparentando una estricta relación paciente-doctor.

-Está en perfecta condiciones, Srta. Swan – le dije entregándole algunos documentos y sus pertenencias – pero me gustaría verla mañana. Tengo que asegurarme que su recuperación se realice en óptimas condiciones – agregué susurrándole en el oído, asegurándome que nadie más escuchara.

Asintió solemnemente, mientras discretamente intercambiábamos los números de nuestros móviles. Nuestras miradas parecían no querer despegarse, pero eventualmente tuvo que volver a trabajar, por lo que nos despedimos y la deje ir.

Por ser una noche tan peligrosa, varios accidentes más llegaron a las salas de Emergencia. Atendí dos choques más y un incendio doméstico, sin estar realmente presente en los procedimientos. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar, con la magnifica Isabella, la mujer que en unas cuantas horas había cambiado mi vida por completo, creando una necesidad urgente de estar a su lado.

Mientras atendía el brazo roto de una pequeña niña, buscaba con la mirada a alguno de mis superiores, tratando de buscar la mínima oportunidad de acortar mi guardia.

-¿Puedo tener un yeso de colores? – me preguntó la pequeña niña, trayéndome devuelta a la realidad.

-Claro cariño, déjame buscar a una enfermera para que me ayude – le dije otorgándole una sonrisa, antes de tomar su historia clínica y salir de la habitación.

Mientras le daba instrucciones a una enfermera, divisé al doctor Wilson, a quien me acerqué rápidamente.

-Doctor Wilson, necesito hablar una palabra con usted – le dije mientras caminaba junto a él. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, me apremió a continuar. – Necesito retirarme en este momento, tengo una pequeña emergencia personal en este momento.

Como nunca había faltado a un día de trabajo y nadie tenía quejas sobre mi desempeño, él se ofreció a terminar las horas que me quedaban de guardia. Rápidamente fui por mis cosas al salón de residentes y corrí hacia la salida, mientras marcaba el número de Bella. Antes de poder hablar con ella, vi como su pequeña figura descansaba en una de las sillas de la sala de espera de emergencias. Corté la llamada telefónica y me acerqué a ella.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te sientes bien? – al escuchar mi voz, levantó su mirada, encontrándose con la mía, llena de preocupación.

-Estoy bien, simplemente me di cuenta que no tengo a donde ir – se encogió de hombros ligeramente, restándole importancia, hasta que su ceño se frunció ligeramente - ¿Tú no deberías estar trabajando? Me dijiste que tenías turno hasta las 6 am.

-Bueno – tomé aire, algo avergonzado de mi declaración– tenía turno hasta las 6 am, pero le pedí a un colega que me cubriera porque tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer? – preguntó acercándose a mí.

-Ayudar y estar junto a cierta sexy paciente que atendí hoy – susurré en su oído, antes de besarla tiernamente.

Dejé que mi lengua se conectara con la suya, mientras la atraía a mí. Quería sentirla cerca de mí. Necesitaba sentirla cerca de mí. Al separarnos, apoyé mi frente sobre la de ella, escuchándola suspira, embriagándome con su aliento. Ahora, junto a Bella, sentía que tenía la fuerza para enfrentar cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando ella permaneciera junto a mí.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Primero que todo, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron y comentaron este pequeño fic. En agradecimiento, y como sugerencia de algunas personas, escribí este Edward POV entre mis estudios para mis dos últimos examenes semestrales. Puedo decir con alegría que aprobé los dos, sumando a las demás materias (ramos) que ya había aprobado sin exámen. Oficialmente soy alumna de 2do año =)

En fin, espero que esta segunda parte sea de su agrado. Me ha costado bastante, pues soy _pésima_ escribiendo lemmon.

Muy bien, mucho blabla. Espero que comenten (ya saben, botoncito verde acá abajo) pues alimentan el entusiasmo de esta pobre mujer xD

Cuidense.

**~Merlina.**


End file.
